jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Mugs
The Snow Mugs are supporting characters in Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They are enchanted snowman and the personal bodyguards of ShiverJack, and guardian of FrozenGuard. There vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker and Mark Hamill. Background History Not much is currently known about the Snow Mugs or how they came into contact with ShiverJack. It is presumed that they were created by the evil wizards magic. Personality The Snow Mugs act as ShiverJack's dim-witted footsoldiers. They are not very intelligent, resorting to brute force under their leader, ShiverJack. However, their size and strength are a formidable problem for Jake and his friends, who often choose to escape the Snow Mugs or outwit them rather than fight them directly. Powers and Abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, the Snow Mugs seems to have no real control over it. However, Snow Mugs have immense physical strength, which they use as there primary weapon. When facing one or two opponents, their immense size and strength can give them the upper hand. However, they have some difficulty taking on large groups of opponents at one time, due to their strength in numbers and the Snow Mugs lack of agility. Role in the series The Snow Mugs first appeared in the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness", He captures Pearl and the rest of penguins of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon with the assistance of his snow creatures. Once back in his icy fortress, FrozenGuard he reveals to Pearl that he needed the penguins to locate the Heart of Coldness, an icy heart like gem located deep beneath the bowls of the icy waters of his fortress. However, the hole proved too small for ShiverJack and his underlings. With the power of the Heart of Coldness will give ShiverJack the extra power he needed to turn all of Never Land into his personal icy paradise. The Snow Mugs reappear in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey ", ShiverJack summon one of them to get rid of his nephew ChillyZack who wanted to spend time with him. During Zack's turn at the sled he accidentally gets Jake,Izzy and Cubby stuck behind a cage of ice. ShiverJack soon stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work. ShiverJack summons a giant snake made of ice and snow to destroy Jake and his crew once and for all. ChillyZack pleads with his uncle to put a stop to this and that Jake and his crew are not evil. ShiverJack reveals his true colors to his nephew as he savored the pain of his foes. ChillyZack soon turns his powers on his uncle threatening ShiverJack to release his friends. ShiverJack chuckled believing Zack was powerless to stop him, but this is short-lived as ChillyZack confined his uncle in a block of ice cause the snow serpent to disappear and free Jake and his crew. ShiverJack soon ordered his Snow Mugs to attack the pirates but with the combined power of both ChillyZack and Jake's Mighty Captain Sword put a stop to the snowman. ChillyZack soon turns to his friends and apologized to them for his uncle's wicked ways, much to the disgust of ShiverJack who swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust. The Snow Mugs and ShiverJack are last seen soaring over the waters of FrozenGuard when the Pixie Dust wears off sending ShiverJack and his minions plummeting into the Never Sea only to be chased back to his lair by a school of hungry Never-Sharks. The Snow Mugs reappear in the episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!", they were asleep at their post on FrozenGuard when ShiverJack orders them to get back to work and there is no rest on FrozenGuard. They are later left in confusion when ShiverJack is abducted by the Grim Buccaneer. Episode Appearances Gallery ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey10.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey12.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey48.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey57.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey56.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey55.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey54.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey53.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey52.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey51.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey15.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey26.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey49.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey27.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey32.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey31.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey50.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness35.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness34.jpg Percy-Into the Heart of Coldness15.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness33.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness20.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness16.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness15.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness15.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness14.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness09.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness06.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness08.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness09.jpg Percy-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness11.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Izzy-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Percy-Into the Heart of Coldness07.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Percy-Into the Heart of Coldness13.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness06.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness19.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness07.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness08.jpg Izzy-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Izzy-Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness20.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness11.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness10.jpg Snowmug-Into the Heart of Coldness09.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness12.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists‎